Breathing is Life
by Wolflover0151
Summary: Kagome was struck down by a demon and now has to fight for her life as her body remains dormant. Inuyasha and Koga are fighting to have Kaogme's love. If Kagome wake's up she will have more than one choice to make!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

Koga breathed deep and held her close while he ran. _Kagome come on, you can't die like this!_ Inuyasha was close behind trying to keep the demon from getting closer. "Is she still breathing?" Inuyasha screamed above the roaring. "Barley." Koga whispered peering into her lovely face, her eyes were closed and she was breathing shallow. The cut across her abdomen was bleeding profusely. "Inuyasha! We have to hurry I don't think she has much longer." Inuyasha looked at Koga and stopped running calling back to him. "You take care of her mangy wolf! I'll catch up when I deal with this fool." Koga looked back at Inuyasha and nodded while continuing to headed off in the direction of the nearest village. "Koga!" Sango one of Kagome's friend called out to him a few minutes of running. Koga had the village in my sight, "What happened to Kagome?!" Miruko yelled Kirara pulled up next to Koga's right side with Sango, Shippo, and Miruko riding on her back. "We ran into a demon. She was trying to fire an arrow to help the mutt and I but the demon was faster than she was. It sliced into her stomach and she's bleeding too much." Koga said as he ran into the village. "I need help!" He screamed the villagers were hesitated because of Koga's demon presences. Sango jumped off Kirara's back and ushered the villagers forward and they listened to her. A couple villagers ran to Koga's side and ushering him and his friends into a nearby hut. "What happened to her?" a villager questioned. "It was a demon attack." Koga said placing Kagome down on the mat.

They looked over at Koga questioning the possibility. Miruko shook his head, "He is not the one that attacked her. His intensions are good." A relieved looked crossed the villagers faces, "We will do all that we can to save this girl. If you don't mind, please wait outside for any news." They all turned back to Kagome and started to rip the cloth away to reveal the wound. Koga ducked out of the hut, Sango and the rest followed him. "Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo sniffed wiping his eyes "Inuyasha stayed behind to take care of the demon that did this to Kagome." Koga sighed while sitting down on the steps of the raised hut. "Koga…" Sango started to say when Inuyasha interrupted, "Where is she?!" Inuyasha walked up bloody with his clothes torn "Inuyasha! What happened to you?" Shippo squeaked "That stupid demon was harder to beat then I first thought. But nothing I couldn't handle. Where's Kagome? Is she okay?" Inuyasha was breathing hard looking from one of his friends to the other. "She's in there with the villagers being treated for her wounds." Miruko pointed towards the hut "Oh..." Inuyasha looked defeated as he plopped down on the stair second from the bottom to Koga's right. "Now that you are both here. Can someone please explain what exactly happened?" Miruko said while turning to face Koga and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's face grew dark, "Kagome and I were making our way back to you guys after finishing up getting a jewel shard from a weak demon." Koga interpreted, "I smelled Kagome's scent and I wanted to come see her. But when I got closer I smelled more than just Kagome and Inuyasha." "Kagome started to feel the presence of something evil and dark. I went on the defensive and pushed her behind me. Koga showed up right when the demon busted through the tree line. It was a huge weasel demon that had a shard of the jewel embedded in its neck according to Kagome. The demon swung Koga into a tree and knocked me backwards. Kagome tried to shoot and arrow to help us but the demon was faster. Its claws ripped down her stomach." Inuyasha looked down to the ground and sighed "Did you get the jewel shard?" Koga asked trying to change the subject from Kagome "Yes I did." Inuyasha bit out spreading out his hand to reveal a shard of the jewel.

Someone cleared their throat behind the group, "Umm…are you the friends of that young girl in there?" the women asked shyly. "Yes, we are. Is she alright?" Sango asked worry dripping from her voice "The girl is very badly injured. We were able to stop the bleeding and stich her wounds. She will need time to rest and heal but she is stable for now." "Oh thank goodness." Miruko exclaimed with a sigh of relief "Can we see her?" Inuyasha demanded "Sorry for my friend's rudeness pretty lady." Miruko said stepping closer to the women "My name is Mina." She said blushes "Follow me and I will take you to your friend." She turned on her heals and headed back into the hut. Everyone followed close behind her, when they got to Kagome Inuyasha and Koga knelt down beside Kagome. "When do you think she will wake up?" Sango asked in concern, Mina looked down "That is up to her sadly." Sango nodded and Mina backed out of the room to give them privacy "Oh Kagome!" Shippo said tearing up "Shippo she's going to be okay. She's a very strong girl and I know she wouldn't let some demon take her down." Miruko said placing a hand on Shippo's shoulder "We will just have to wait to see if she pulls through." Koga said clenching his fists "She will pull through." Inuyasha snarled

 **In Kagome's Head**

 _What happened?_ Kagome thought to herself she tried to sit up but was overcome with immense pain."Where am I?" She said opening her eyes and seeing only darkness, she struggled to sit up and look around. She could see nothing, hear nothing. "Hello?! Is anyone there?" Kagome screamed into the darkness "Hush child." A voice rang out "Hello? Who are you?" Kagome said turning around trying to find the direction the voice came from "I am your voice in the darkness. You were badly hurt and now you need to recover. Only you can break through the darkness and reach the light." The voice boomed "What does that mean?" Kagome questioned but the voice never returned, Kagome brought her legs up to her chin and hugged them. _What did they mean?_ She thought to herself


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like the story! Feel free to review and tell me if you have an suggestions or comments**

 _ **Chapter Two**_

Sango blinked her eyes open and looked around, she saw Miruko still fast asleep a couple yards away and Shippo was curled at Kagome's side. Inuyasha was leaning against the wall with his eyes shut and Koga was staring down at Kagome. "Is she alright?" Sango asked quietly not wanting to wake the others. "She had some body movements during the night but her eyes never opened." Koga said looking from Kagome to Sango "Well at least we know that she's fighting." Sango said with a smile "She's a tough girl. She will pull through I have faith." She finished and climbed to her feet "Inuyasha was up all night with her. I just convinced him to rest." Koga said as he sat back "Boss!" "Koga!" They heard two voices yelling from outside the hut "Those two need to hush!" Koga growled and shot to his feet and was out the door within seconds, "Hey! You two need to keep it down. Have some respect for the sleeping you morons!" Ginta and Hakkaku turned toward Koga's voice and flinched from the hostility behind his words "Sorry boss we had no idea where you had run off too." Ginta said looking away from Koga "You took off so fast after you mumbled something about Kagome." Hakkaku stated also looking away from Koga "Well it was good that I took off or Kagome could be dead right now." Koga said with sadness in his voice "Is sister alright?" Hakkaku asked looking back up at Koga to watch his face expression

"Come with me and see for yourself." Koga said to his men and disappeared back into the hut "Everything okay?" Miruko asked now away and moving about the hut placing protecting charms on every wall. "Yes it was just these two idiots." Koga said plopping down and leaning against a wall close to Kagome, her eyes were still closed and her skin was palm and clammy. Sango was dabbing her forehead with a damp cloth trying to bring her fever down. Inuyasha was watching from his place by the wall a look for fear and worry plastered across his face. When he saw Koga staring at him he twisted his face up and looked away not wanting to show any emotion.

 **Couple weeks later**

 **Kagome's Mind**

The darkness that surrounded me was overbearing. I didn't know what time it was, what day. I was starting to forget what it felt like to have the sun on my face. Kagome walked around in circles it felt like, just trying to find a way out. A sliver of light anywhere. _"Kagome. Your heart is filled with doubt and choices."_ The voice said out of nowhere "Yeah? What would you know?" Kagome responded harshly, she was so tired of the voice thinking that it knew her. Knew what was in her heart. _"You will never wake up if you do not settle the battle in your heart."_ The voice rang out, she stopped my movements and was still. Could the voice be telling the truth? Did I have a battle going on in my heart that is stopping me from waking up? "What battle are you talking about?" Kagome asked, the voice chuckled. "What? Do I amuse you?" Kagome snapped, the voice replied "That is not it. I've been trying to get you to listen to me for a while now." Kagome turned toward the sound of the voice "Please just tell me about the battle in my heart." Kagome pleaded "I will do something better. I will show you." The voice boomed, just then three bright lights appeared and Kagome had to shield her eyes "What is this?" Kagome hissed her eyes burning from being in the darkness for way too long "These are the battles in your heart." The voice answered, Kagome slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the light. When they were adjusted she saw three lighted door ways with names at the top.

"Inuyasha, Kikyo, Koga." Kagome read the lettering over each door out loud. "Yes, These are the battles trying to work their way out in your heart." The voice said, Kagome looked away from the doors into the darkness after the voice. "What do I do now?" Kagome asked confused, why would these names show up? Why would I have a battle going on in my heart for them? "You enter each door and you end each fight of the heart. Once they are completed the doors will disappear as you end them. As soon as each door is closed the fighting in your heart will be over. And you will awaken." The voice echoed from the darkness

 **Outside of Kagome's mind**

"Inuyasha it's been weeks and Kagome still hasn't woken up." Shippo sniffed looking up at Inuyasha with tears in his eyes. "I know Shippo. She will come back to us." Inuyasha and the others had taken Kagome back to Kaede's village when Kagome still had not awoken after 3 days. Koga accompanied them back but left soon after to take some leads on Naraku and promised to be return soon to check on Kagome. Inuyasha looked over and saw Miruko leaning against the hut wall in deep thought and Sango walking back up the path from the river. She had been by Kagome's side these last few weeks making sure that her fever didn't get out of hand. "I can tell Sango is exhausted." Shippo said following Inuyasha gaze and wiping the tears from his eyes "Yes, I think we all are." Inuyasha stated rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand "Aye! Inuyasha, what is Kagome's condition? Has she awoken yet?" Kaede called walking up the path toward them with her horse lead in her hand. She had just returned from a journey to a nearby village. She had been gone for a few days. "Nothing has changed." Inuyasha said walking over to help Kaede with her horse "That is very troubling indeed." Kaede said looking toward the hut "I will go and check on her and young Sango." Kaede stated and walked into the hut as Inuyasha finished tying the horse to its stand. "I have replaced the protection charms and have placed extra wards to the hut for safety." Miruko said once Inuyasha had walked up to him "Also Sango said that Kagome's wound is healing nicely and that it should be completely gone within a week." Miruko looked up at Inuyasha to see if his expression changed with the news and there was. A flicker of happiness crossed Inuyasha's face and he gave a half smile. "That is good news. But it makes me wonder why she hasn't woken up then." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "We won't know until she does wake up." Miruko said turning his face toward the sky


End file.
